Ardenia
Ardenia is a country that has appeared in nearly every Otheran universe, a state whos History, Culture, and architecture pays homage to the Numenoreans and Dunedain of J.R.R.Tolkiens universe. This along with the languages and alphabets of Tolkiens world is what connects the Ardenians of the Otheran Universes. Everything else about the country varies from roleplay to roleplay. Other World "They came from the North Sea, Gray eyes, Black Hair, and dark of skin. Calling themselves the Toledain, they would go down in history as the first of the Ardenians"-Scripture during the reign of Tar-Oglaern. Ardenia was one of the first countries to form in Other World. The election of Tar-Arelyon to Kingship marks the beggining of the Ardenian calendar. Ardenia during this time would go through several phases, collected into three periods, the Age of the Kings, the Age of the Emperors, and the Age of Ressurection. Age of Kings The infancy of Ardenia was an age of splendor and valour, but also a period of great turmoil, threat, and uncertainty.The people who would guide Ardenia through these times would be the Kings of the House of Arelyonduriath. This period lasted from the year 0Ac to the year 1002 AC. -Tar Arelyon (0 AC-58 AC) Rulling from the year 0 AC to 58 AC, Arelyon was the son of the Numenorean King Earendur I. Arelyon set out with 120 "ships" to colonize the island of Elmer, instead a strong wind would blow his fleet south onto the island of Tolaran. Arelyon would start the foundation of the future Ardenian civilization. He would make his seat in the bay of Harnchel, Latter on the city of Armenelos would be built here. His reign was mostly peacefull. He made treaties and swore oaths with several of the neighbouring tribes, thus strenghtening his peoples position. During the latter days of his reign the people would begin to call themselves Ardenians instead of Toledain. -Tar Valderion (58 AC-92 AC) The son of Arelyon would face much harsher times than his father. Valderion's reign began with a crises, A large tribe in the mountains was raiding the lands near Ardenia, and the Ardenians seemed to be next. This forced the Ardenians to militarize and think of better ways to protect themselves. The first clay walls were built around the new town of Armenelos, allong with several wood forts for villagers to hide in in case of attack. As expected the raids soon started, however due to the fortification of the Ardenian countryside they could only trully raid the most outlying villages. One clan lord however lead his army to try and sack Armenelos. Tar-Valderion and his troops repeled the attackers, and then defeated them at the Battle of the Tree.The first White tree of Ardenia was found during this time and planted outside a shrine to Eru.After some time the raids began to tone down, but the threat of these clans still loomed over the Ardenians, as such the militarization of the country never trully stoped. -Tar-Eldacar (92 AC-123 AC) Eldacar would build walled settlements allong the coast, during his reign Armenelos would grow in size and splendor. Eldacar would die in a tribal ambush -Tar-Minyatur (123 AC-174 AC) Upon ascending to the throne he started the process of creating a multi-tribal alliance against the Agroxi tribal confederation. Ardenians began making larger voyages, and some early mining was done in the vicinity of Armenelos, mostly in search of obsidian. Before the allinace could attack the Agroxi, Tar-Minyatur died of old age. -Tar-Isildur (174 AC-201 AC) Taking up the mantle of king after his fathers death, Isildur quickly gathered his allied tribes, and set out on a campaign to defeat the Agroxi. The Battle of the Pass lead to the complete defeat of the Argoxi army, leading to a stop to the raiding. This great victory would also help the Ardneians improve their relations with their neigbours. -Tar-Valderion II (201 AC-282 AC) -Tar-Uldinvar (282 AC-324 AC) -Tar-Imdir (324 AC-379 AC) -Tar-Oglaem (379 AC-434 AC) During his reign the first Ardenian aphabet, called Cerdth was created. And with it the first education system -Tar-Eldacar II (434 AC-469 AC) Excevation and processing of copper began to become popular during his reign. Obsidian and pearl jewelry was made. -Tar-Earendur (469 AC-552 AC) His reign would lead to the creation of larger ship types. The island of Tol-Ard was found during his reign. Colonization would begin shortly before his death. -Tar Menethil (552 AC-613 AC) -Tar Imdir II (613 AC-672 AC) The city of Dol-Amroth was built on the island of Tol-Ard marking the new govermental center of the island. Tar Imdir would being expansion allong the coast of Tolaran. Tolaran would also be renamed to Arazrutol. Ardenians military and navy would also recieve an upgrade. -Tar-Eldacar III (672 AC-756 AC) Tin was found on the island of Tol-Ard, mines were opened all over the country.Ardenia would enter into a short war with some of the tribes to its west, driving them out of the land before settling it with Ardenians -Tar-Gimilkazor (756 AC-805 AC) -Tar-Isildur II (805 AC-889 AC) Bronze was discovered during his reign. Bronze weapons and jewelry was soon produced, however it was only for the higher class, as it was hard to make good bronze, with the exact ammount of copper and tin needed still unknown. We are unsure how advanced smelting was in Ardenia at the time, however some sources claim that the golden Scepter of Armenelos was in existance even then. What we do know is that the Obsidian crown was made during the reign of Isildur II. -Tar-Uldinvar II (889 AC-967 AC) With the new technological achievements made by the Ardenians, Uldinvar started what is now known as the great expansion, pushing Ardenian's borders to the White Mountains in the north, constructing the first known stone buildings in Ardenia, the fortress of Minas-Imlor. this fortress guarded the only known entrace into the great inner steppes of Arazrutol -Tar-Minyatur II "The Blessed" (967 AC-1073 AC) Minyatur was one of the greatest Ardenian rulers in history. Capitalizing on his father's achievements he began improving infastructure greatly over the country, for a time the country's military was made smaller, and the capital of Armenelos would become home to one of the largest libraries in the world at the time. The House of Kings(the home of the Ardenian royalty) was built at this time, surrounded by two stone walls, the palaces and gardens of the palace remain in some shape even to this day. He would live for more than 100 years, making him the most long-lived monarch in Ardenian history. A new expeditionary fleet was sent west of Tol-Ard, where they found the continent/island of Nebril. There the colony of Pelargir was created as a small outpost. At the end of his reign Ardenia streatched from the Poros river in the east, to the outpost of Pelargir in the west. -Tar-Anarion I (1073 AC-1123 AC) During his reign Ardenia made first contact with the Obrilian Kingdom on the island of Nebril. Pelargir would be heavily fortified, along with most other major cities. Armenelos would recieved a second outer wall. During his reign construction would begin on the Anaile-el-Eru (the great temple of Eru). Anarion died in a shipwreck. Age of Emperors Category:Country __FORCETOC__ Category:Other World